House of Masks 008c
Josie 11:00:43 PM Arwen: Arwen goes to the kitchen for food (and ice) 11:03:42 PM Josie: Lissa's in there, frying something that smells delicious. "Hey." 11:04:15 PM Arwen: "Please tell me you have some ice? Everything kind of aches right now." 11:05:42 PM Josie: Lissa: Sure, cold box's there. 11:05:58 PM Josie: She gestures with a spoon to a big box set into the wall. 11:06:17 PM Arwen: Arwen walks over, grabs some, and puts it to her head. 11:06:32 PM Arwen: "Ahh that feels good. 11:07:07 PM Josie: Lissa: Well ****, you gotta tell me what happened. You all right? 11:07:41 PM Arwen: "Not particularly. A gurney attacked us. I am not as bad off as Trystan though. I will just be a bit bruised in the morning." 11:08:40 PM Josie: Lissa: ... huh. Well here, have an elephant ear. 11:09:07 PM Josie: She tosses something on a plate, shakes a shaker of brown and white over it, and then dollops a great big glob of what looks like icing over it, before handing it to Arwen. 11:09:29 PM Arwen: Arwen accepts it graciously and eats it right away! 11:11:27 PM Arwen: "Lissa...I know you and Fran never got along well, but did you ever have any experiences with a malevolent spirit?" 11:11:45 PM Josie: Lissa: She's all right now. Had a talk with her about the ****ing pepper. 11:12:11 PM Arwen: Arwen smiles. "Do you know what happened? Why she's...stuck here?" 11:12:24 PM Josie: Lissa: Nah, she doesn't talk about that **** much. 11:12:53 PM Arwen: "I suppose that is understandable. I am just...trying to figure out this house. It is as though it has a mind of it's own." 11:13:50 PM Josie: Lissa: ... it might. 11:13:55 PM Josie: Lissa: Don't know. 11:14:12 PM Josie: Lissa: ... never met a malevolent spirit, but Illa used to be real... interesting, at the full moon. 11:14:57 PM Arwen: "Wereleopard? I heard. Or more of...I saw. Do you know of anyone who would know anything about the house? Any family history books laying around?" 11:15:26 PM Josie: Lissa: Nah, that **** is more Illa's deal than mine. 11:15:59 PM Arwen: "Well...thank you for the delicous food. I should probably go back to the others. It was lovely talking to you." 11:16:08 PM Arwen: Arwen smiles and wobbles out of the room. 11:16:18 PM Josie: Lissa nods. "See ya." 11:16:56 PM Arwen: (( Am I returning to the group again? )) 11:17:03 PM Josie: ((Sure!)) 11:17:21 PM Arwen: (( Actually, out of curiousity, what time of day is it? )) 11:17:52 PM Josie: 11 a.m. or so, probably. 11:18:23 PM Arwen: (( Then she'll go to the Hard Times...she's beginning to think the others are a bit crazy...)) 11:19:26 PM Josie: You'll have to go through the ... nah, there are enough alternate ways outside the house that you won't really have to go through the main room. 11:19:52 PM Arwen: (( Is the main room where the craziness is happening? )) 11:20:32 PM Josie: Yep! 11:20:38 PM Josie: You *can* go through there if you want though! 11:20:55 PM Arwen: Arwen takes a side route and exits the house! 11:23:28 PM Josie: It's a pretty easy walk to the Hard Times, though it is chilly out today. 11:24:11 PM Arwen: Arwen walks briskly and with purpose! All the way up to Ulisse's rooms. 11:24:20 PM Arwen: (( well...his door...)) 11:25:43 PM Josie: It's closed. You can knock. 11:25:57 PM Arwen: Arwen knocks loudly 11:26:21 PM Josie: There's a muffled curse, and then Ulisse opens the door. He looks surprised. "... come in." 11:26:25 PM Josie: He slips to one side to let her in. 11:27:05 PM Arwen: Arwen walks in. It's kind of a wobble because she's still not feeling great after the bludgeoning. And she's shaking from the cold. 11:27:26 PM Josie: Ulisse: ... you all right? You look like you've... well of course you've seen a ghost. You know what I mean. 11:28:15 PM Arwen: "Just-t-t a bit-t-t scraped up is all. Took a bludgeoning from a gurney." 11:28:47 PM Josie: Ulisse: ... excuse me, did you say "gurney"? 11:29:24 PM Arwen: "Yes-s-s. Something was on it. I was...a bit foolish...and paid for it by getting hit." 11:30:09 PM Josie: Ulisse: ... hang on. 11:30:26 PM Josie: He rummages around on one of the shelves and hands Arwen a vial of bright blue fluid. "Drink that." 11:30:45 PM Arwen: Arwen eyes him suspiciously for a moment before drinking it. 11:30:58 PM Josie: He rolls his eyes. "It's cure magic." 11:31:40 PM Arwen: "Thank you. I am feeling...much better. I didn't...didn't want to tell the others. I was a bit embarrassed to say anything." 11:32:36 PM Josie: Ulisse: Why? That house is full of lunatic objects, it's not surprising that something happened. 11:33:04 PM Arwen: "Trystan was knocked unconscious. He needed more help than I did. I did not want to waste their energies on me." 11:34:21 PM Josie: Ulisse: Hm. Still, next time take your turn. I'm not *always* here. 11:35:10 PM Arwen: Arwen frowns. "Sorry...didn't mean to...just needed a break from crazy people. I can go back though if you're busy." 11:35:53 PM Josie: Ulisse: ... I'm not. This just... isn't a place I like to entertain people who aren't... Ulisse's people. 11:36:17 PM Arwen: "...I could be a Ulisse's person if you wanted me to...." 11:37:22 PM Josie: Ulisse: Don't say that. Please don't say that. I hate him, you should hate him too. 11:37:46 PM Arwen: "I can't hate him. Because...he is a part of you. And I could never hate you." 11:38:56 PM Josie: Ulisse: Why? I'm eminently hateable. I'm exactly what you ought to despise most, actually--a drunken brothel-frequenting traitorous lout of an absentia addict. And also, not to put too fine a point on it, an asshole. 11:40:00 PM Arwen: Arwen shrugs. "Is that *you* or is that *Ulisse*?" 11:40:29 PM Josie: Ulisse: ... that's Ulisse. I'm an arrogant, controlling, thieving traitorous bastard.. 11:41:10 PM Arwen: Arwen smiles a bit. "You are also kind and forgiving and compassionate and sympathetic." 11:41:36 PM Josie: Ulisse: I'm... really not. I suppose I might be compassionate, if you *really* stretched the word. 11:42:02 PM Arwen: Arwen eyes him. 11:42:54 PM Arwen: "Maybe I just see something else in you, then. I mean...you gave me cure potion. You could have just let me suffer here." 11:43:09 PM Josie: Ulisse: And have you bleed all over my carpet? 11:43:16 PM Josie: (It's worth noting that the carpet is already pretty filthy.) 11:43:44 PM Arwen: Arwen eyes him again. "Really? Yeah...okay then." 11:43:58 PM Arwen: Arwen plops down on a....what type of seating is there?? 11:46:36 PM Josie: Couches and a couple of chairs. 11:46:44 PM Josie: ((Sorry, had to type out the letter.)) 11:46:52 PM Arwen: (( no worries!! )) 11:46:58 PM Arwen: Arwen plops down on a couch. 11:47:14 PM Arwen: "I think there's something more there..." 11:48:48 PM Josie: Ulisse: You're a little biased, wouldn't you agree? 11:49:52 PM Arwen: Arwen shrugs. "Some may think so." She burries her face in her hands 11:50:01 PM Josie: Ulisse: Are you all right? 11:50:25 PM Josie: He sits on the coffee table, across from Arwen, and looks at her. 11:51:00 PM Arwen: "I'm...not sure. But I think I'll be okay. Just a little stressed." 11:52:28 PM Arwen: "I did actually come here with a purpose *besies* complain. Do you know of any books that would contain family history? Any...pictures or paintings of the family or workers?" 11:53:05 PM Josie: Ulisse: I've been looking for that sort of thing, but that's... particularly difficult for me to find without arousing the suspicion of my family. 11:53:30 PM Arwen: "You can imagine the type of suspicion *I* would arise if they knew I was looking for one." 11:54:11 PM Josie: Ulisse: What, that you're trying to seduce one of us and marry rich? Many have tried, few are chosen. 11:54:57 PM Arwen: Arwen sighs and stares at him. 11:55:38 PM Josie: Ulisse: ... what? That *is* the worst they'd think of you. 11:55:52 PM Arwen: "That's pretty bad, isn't it!" 11:56:17 PM Arwen: "But do you think that could work?" 11:57:43 PM Josie: Ulisse: I don't see why not, there's enough of us that are young and single and you're clever and beautiful. ... oh, you mean looking for information about the family. 11:58:31 PM Arwen: Arwen giggles. "How you've stayed single all these years astounds me!" AM Josie: Ulisse: Acute disinterest, chronic womanizing and man-izing, and a drinking habit that would impress most dwarves? Ulisse, at any rate, goes through women like a person with a cold goes through tissue paper. AM Arwen: "And what of Vittorio?" AM Josie: Ulisse: ... chooses companions seldom, retains them until they tire of him or his erratic habits and only-occasional existence--or his... dual nature. They so often expect it to be a temporary arrangement only. AM Arwen: Arwen shakes her head. "I was asking a question...and you sidetracked me. Do you think looking for that information would work?" AM Josie: Ulisse: *I* sidetracked *you*? Turnabout is fair play I suppose. Yes, I think it would work. AM Arwen: "Who would I ask? Which of your...charming...family members would be most likely to give me answers." AM | Edited 12:06:39 AM Josie: Ulisse takes Arwen by the shoulders, suddenly. "Listen to me, this is very important. At all costs, avoid my sister, Simone. Understand? She is the worst of the entire family and believe me when I tell you that my family is the most dangerous group of people I'm aware of. *Not* Simone." AM Arwen: "Give me a good reason or she's the first person I talk to." AM Josie: Ulisse: She's a sociopath, and she enjoys making other people suffer. AM Arwen: "Well then I'll *try* to avoid her." AM Josie: Ulisse leans forward and kisses Arwen, or tries to. It's not sweet or romantic; it's kind of rough. AM Arwen: Arwen kisses back, although she is a bit confused. AM Arwen: "Was that a warning or just for fun?" AM Josie: He draws back a bit. "... It was not... prudent." AM Arwen: Arwen winces a bit at that. AM Josie: Ulisse: Nor, obviously, kind. Which proves my point, don't you agree? AM Arwen: "....." AM Josie: Ulisse: ... I'm sorry, I shouldn't've done it. AM Arwen: "Well don't take all the blame afterall *I* *kissed* *back*." AM Arwen: "What's your problem with it anyways? You did it and now you're going to worry over it?" AM Josie: Ulisse: ... I do have that tendency, yes. AM Arwen: "Yes but *why*??" AM Josie: Ulisse: ... I learned from an early age that my moral sense was... suspect. It requires examination. AM Arwen: "You think too much." She leans forward and (tries) to kiss him again. AM Josie: He kisses her back, a little less roughly than before, and his eyebrows shoot up a bit in surprise. AM Arwen: Arwen pulls back a little to talk. "Still worrying?" AM Josie: Ulisse: ... no, that part of my brain *is* capable of shutting down on occasion. AM Arwen: Arwen beams. AM Josie: Ulisse: It does have an annoying tendency to return, eventually, but. AM Arwen: "Well for now, I am content with it shutting down temporarily." AM Arwen: "...Is this...is this the only place you live...your home?" AM Josie: Ulisse: ... I've been staying in a room at the house. It's on the top floor, away from the rest of you. AM Arwen: Arwen stares at him. "And you didn't say anything until now because....?" AM Josie: Ulisse: Nobody asked. Besides, I have to maintain some aspect of Ulisse by coming back here. They probably think he's holed up in here trying to break his absentia habit again. AM Arwen: "...are you? Trying to break it?" AM Josie: Ulisse: Constantly. AM Arwen: "Need any help? I don't know much about absentia, but I can be *great* moral support." AM Josie: Ulisse: ... I don't know that anyone could help with that. It's... not enjoyable. AM Arwen: Arwen frowns again. AM Josie: Ulisse: ... it was a kind offer and I'm not good at accepting help. AM Arwen: "Well you know where to find me if that rare day comes and you choose to accept my help." AM Josie: Ulisse: ... we can try it. AM Arwen: "We can? As in...you're accepting my current offer of help or in the future you'll *consider* accepting my help?" AM Josie: Ulisse: I'm accepting your current offer of help, but I have to warn you, it'll take a long period of time and... I'll be useless for quite a bit of it. AM Arwen: Arwen smiles sweetly. "I can help." She ruffles his a hair a bit. "Just tell me what to do and I'll do it." AM Josie: Ulisse: It'll take me a day or two to prepare. Essentially, it's... cold turkey. No more absentia under any circumstances. Withdrawal lasts... physically, it can be days or weeks. Five days is the furthest I've ever gotten. AM Arwen: "You'll do great." AM Josie: Ulisse: I have absolutely no willpower. AM Arwen: Arwen smirks. AM Arwen: "I guess we'll have to work on that." AM | Edited 12:39:43 AM Arwen: Arwen winks and giggles a bit AM Josie: Ulisse: Yes, well, I've managed to avoid jumping on you so I think we're really doing rather well. AM Arwen: "I agree!" AM Arwen: Arwen gets more solemn after a second of thinking. "How much easier would your life be if you were indifferent to me?" AM Josie: Ulisse: Marginal at best. AM Arwen: "Only marginally, huh? Interesting." AM Josie: Ulisse: You're only distracting when you're in my physical presence, remember. Which is not most of the time. AM Arwen: Arwen nods. "That is true. You do a pretty good job at...being elsewhere..." AM Arwen: "Being mysterious...and all." AM Josie: Ulisse: Being two people takes a lot of work. AM Arwen: "What exactly *do* you do all day? I mean, your projects obviously take a lot of time, but what about 'you time'? Don't you ever just...relax and be you and not worry?" AM Josie: Ulisse: ... the closest I ever get to that is relaxing and being somebody else with the absentia. AM Arwen: "We'll have to work on that too. We'll have to work on fun." AM Josie: Ulisse: Fun is for people who aren't d'Amicis. AM Arwen: Arwen teases, "Fun is for everybody. I will *make* you have fun if I have to." AM Josie: Ulisse: And how are you going to manage that? AM Arwen: "Oh I have my ways. Like you said earlier, I'm clever and beautiful." AM Arwen: Arwen winks. AM Josie: Ulisse: Worryingly, yes. AM Arwen: "I should probably go back..." AM Josie: Ulisse: Against my better judgment, you can stay here. If you want. AM Arwen: "....seriously? This isn't some trick?" She eyes him suspiciously. "You're not going to steal my soul are you? Because that happened once in my...night....mare..." AM Josie: Ulisse: I am not capable of stealing souls. AM Arwen: "That is very comforting. I'd like to take you up on that offer. It was awful trying to get here with the weather the way it is." AM Josie: Ulisse: You want the couch or the bed? Both are actually cleaner than they look. AM | Edited 12:58:36 AM Arwen: "Would it be presumptuous to ask for the bed?" AM Josie: Ulisse: Not particularly; I don't sleep, so it hardly matters. AM Arwen: Arwen nods. "The bed would be nice. What are you going to do?" AM Josie: Ulisse: Trance, eventually. Start taking stock of all my absentia and pouring it out, I suppose. AM Arwen: "Sounds like a good plan." She removes her shoes and slips into the bed (( although probably in bloodied clothes )). AM Josie: It's clean. AM Josie: Ulisse: Goodnight, Arwen. AM Arwen: "Goodnight, Uli-. Goodnight Vittorio." AM Josie: Ulisse smiles, though you might not see it from there. Category:Logs Category:House of Masks